


Officer Sakamaki, Laito

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You had spoken out of turn, and your commanding officer intended to punish you for it...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Officer Sakamaki, Laito

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

You had spoken out of turn. It was not your time to speak and you dared to raise your voice against your superiors. You couldn’t help it; your team was about to make a decision that would affect the lives of millions. Panic had risen in you, forcing words to escape your mouth.

Now, your commanding officer was leading you away after proclaiming that he needed to discuss your insolence. Fear was not something you commonly felt; however, you knew had known Officer Sakamaki for almost a year now and knew about his ruthless reputation. Very few dared to step out of line when it came to the infamous red haired devil.

You stared shamefully at his tiny ponytail as you walked behind him. He removed his hat and shook out his red locks. Confusion washed over you as he led you into one of the weapon storage rooms, rather than a meeting room. In unison, the two of you removed your weapons, and hats, and placed them on one of the suitable tables. Officer Sakamaki, however, left his favorite sword attached to his hip.

“Officer Sakamaki, please tell me why you took me here,” you politely requested of him. It would have been expected that he would lead you to an interrogation room, instead – where, under supervision, you could be properly punished for your disobedience. It would have also been suitable for you to be taken outside and forced to perform on the track field until you collapsed. The weapon’s room… made no sense.

Standing in this room, alone with your superior, made you feel nervous. You were well trained and a brilliant soldier. There was little that upset you these days. That was hardly the issue. The problem was the attraction that you had bottled deep inside you – the secret desires you had for Sakamaki, Laito. He was tall, lean, a bit muscular, and above all, intimidating. His green orbs looked as though they could pierce metal with that unwavering gaze. His voice practically hypnotized you. As you stood in this room with him, you wondered what was going through his mind.

“Listen, Bitch-chan, as your commanding officer, it is my duty to ensure everyone remains in order. The fact is, you speaking out of line is not necessary for real disciplinary action – it won’t appear on your record and my superiors don’t have to know…” As his words trailed off, confusion struck you.

“Then, why am I here?” you mumbled. Laito took a few steps closer to you. In unison with each step forward, you took a step backward, until you hit the wall. A smirk formed on Laito’s face, and it made your heart flutter.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he whispered. His tone had lowered slightly, strikingly in contrast to his normal, cheery tone. “When two officers partake in a romantic affair, they’re supposed to report immediately to their supervisor…” As his words trailed off, realization struck you. He was your supervisor and you weren’t partaking in such activities with any of your fellow officers… Not yet. Had he implied that… here, in this room, that was about to change?

“Fufu. I must punish you for breaking the rules, of course… I think… you require a more unique approach to discipline – rather than a harsh scolding. Ne?” His words made your stomach flip upside down. So, then, speaking out of turn was simply a ploy he used to get you here? In actuality, Laito knew about your feelings? “So, then,” you began, your voice a little shaky. “Exactly what are you planning on doing?”

Your trembling voice seemed to intrigue Officer Sakamaki. His smirk remained, but a glimmer appeared in his green orbs. A stray red lock of hair fell forward and settled on the bridge of his nose. “You’ll see, Bitch-chan,” he whispered, approaching you.

Resistance was hardly on your mind when Laito reached for you. He tugged you to the center of the room, where weapon racks hung from the ceiling. In the blink of an eye, he had your arms hoisted above your head and handcuffed you to one of the apparatuses. “H-huh!?” you yelped, tugging on the restraints pathetically. Laito giggled, stepping back for a moment to enjoy the sight. You were about to question his motive; however, it was rather obvious to you. The lustful stare gave it all away. Rather than feeling turned off, you felt a very familiar emotion sweep over you. Beneath those green orbs, you felt a sudden need overwhelm you. Carnal desires began to take root.

Laito unsheathed his sword and lifted it, pressing the back of the tip against the underside of your chin. Your head lifted instinctively, trying to avoid that metallic touch. Skillfully, he ran the blade down, slicing the front of your uniform wide open. Your thighs trembled and a whimper escaped you. You were trained on how to escape situations like these; in fact, Officer Sakamaki had taught you himself. Yet… you didn’t want to escape.

The vampire sheathed his sword and flicked his tongue against his lips. You watched, almost hypnotized, as he slowly tugged his gloves off and let them fall limply to the floor. He approached you, slowly, ensuring that his green orbs didn’t leave yours for a second. His hands reached for your undershirt, which was only slightly torn. His hands grasped the thin material and tore it apart with a loud rip. The fingers of his dominant hand played with the underside of your bra. The skin to skin contact made you tremble delightfully.

“I know you know how to escape,” Laito teased, his breath present against your mouth. Your eyelids fluttered shut, struggling to remain open as he unclasped the front of your bra before sliding the material aside. He roughly grabbed at your soft mound, an amused exhale following. “Ahh. You won’t? Such a naughty girl.” A playful giggle followed, though it didn’t seem to properly match his behavior. Never the less, it made your thighs tremble.

Laito’s free hand lifted and bushed away the fabric covering your other bra. His hands toyed with your breasts, squeezing the supple flesh before harshly pinching your buds. Your mouth fell open and a cry broke free. Quickly, he silenced you, roughly capturing your mouth with his own. You struggled to kiss him back, at first, becoming enraptured with the harshness of his soft lips; eventually, you were able to catch up.

His tongue snuck into your parted lips and curled against your own fleshy organ. Wet sounds resonated between your mouths as your tongues danced. Whimpers would occasionally break free from you and pour into Laito’s mouth. His fingers toyed with your nipples, tugging and pinching harshly, likely with the goal of making them sore. Yet, you found yourself rather aroused by his harshness. Your back arched into his touch and a familiar wetness began to gather between your thighs. His palms caressed your soft flesh, in contrast to his calloused fingertips.

Laito roughly shoved one of his legs between your thighs, forcing them apart. You felt him lift that limb, pressing up against your nether region seductively. He slowly removed his mouth from yours. His green orbs hungrily took in the sight of your aroused expression. “You look so shameful. Fufu. To see my soldier reduced so such a submissive… Makes me wanna wreck you…”

There was a bit of shame, somewhere deep in the corners of your mind. You weren’t normally so easily subdued. Was it simply because he was your superior? No… It was more than that. You had fantasized about this very scenario many times. Officer Sakamaki had known all along. You had been in the palm of his hand from the very beginning, from the very first time those green orbs met with yours. Every training session, every sparing match… It might have been subtle at one point, but… you were his.

“Open your eyes. Watch me ravish you,” Laito whispered, his breath cool against your cheeks. Your eyes fluttered open and you struggled to keep them that way. Your superior lowered his face and pressed his lips into the underside of your jaw. He kissed once and then twice and then, suddenly, his mouth became rough.

You failed to suppress a startled gasp when he sucked in some of the flesh on your neck. He harshly sucked on your skin, ensuring that a dark red hickie would remain. What followed both frightened you and aroused you immensely. His mouth remained in place, but something incredibly sharp penetrated your flesh. You cried out as the intense pain overwhelmed your senses. Laito had bit you, but it was far beyond a normal bite. His teeth were light burning hot knives, melting your skin. You could feel your blood draining to the bite and sucking sounds pour from Laito’s closed mouth.

“O-… Officer S-Sakamaki, that hurts,” you whispered. Despite those words, you found yourself tilting your head submissively, allowing him easier access. Laito pulled back and whispered, “that’s the point. I’m punishing you… Remember?” He flicked his tongue against the wound until it stopped bleeding. “Fufu. Even with all that training, your skin is still so soft… It parts for me so freely. That sound you made was so erotic. Did I scare you? Nfu.”

You chose not to answer, though you doubted coherent words would form. Laito’s mouth moved down your neck, blazing a trail of rough kisses and nips down your chest. He quickly drew a nipple in between his lips, tugging playful before drawing it properly into his mouth. He sucked harshly on the perky bud, his other hand playing with your other breast. Your head tossed back and forth, strands of hair falling over your eyes. Wiggling around, your arms tugged on the handcuffs, creating quiet clanking noises above you.

You were so lost in the roughness of his hand and mouth that you nearly missed his free hand sliding down your exposed navel and tugging at your weapon’s holster. It unclicked and fell to your feet with a ‘thump’. He had your belt undone and loosened, but left it through the loops. Laito undid your button and tugged on the dipper. Without hesitation, he swiftly slid your pants and underwear down your legs. You failed to suppress a whimper as you became fully exposed to Officer Sakamaki.

Laito’s hands slid down your thighs, helping you wiggle out of your trousers and underwear. He bent down, swiftly tugging on your shoelaces and undoing the straps on your feet so you could step out of those boots. Being bent over and helping you undress, his red hair tickled the skin on your legs. Feeling your body tremble, an amused giggle slowly escaped him.

Officer Sakamaki pulled away, allowing you to properly step out of the shoes, pants, and underwear. You pushed the clothing aside with your foot, now left in nothing but your torn top. Your knees wobbled nervously as he hungrily took in the sight of you: long legs covered in scars and battle wounds, yet still pale and looking rather ravishing to him. You were unable to prevent yourself from blushing beneath his unwavering gaze; your cheeks, the bridge of your nose, and even the tops of your shoulders had stained red. Laito approached you again. His hands slid down your hips, fingertips dancing across your outer thighs, before he reached around and hungrily groped your butt cheeks.

“So soft,” Laito murmured, sounding quite pleased with the way your body felt beneath his hands. A quiet moan fell from your lips as he squeezed your taunt muscles. Rather suddenly, Laito released his hold on you and stepped around you until he was standing directly behind you. You nearly trembled with anticipation, eager to feel those hands and that mouth again. Laito stood still, not touching you, for a brief moment. You could practically feel those green orbs looking you up and down, his mind racing with what he wanted to do to you.

There was a faint sound that caught your attention. You could hear the sound of metal rattling and a clicking sound, undoubtedly him undoing his belt. The sound was followed by the leather winding through his pant loops and brushing against his weapon’s holster. He lifted the article of clothing and pressed it almost adoringly against your behind. There was little doubt in your mind: it was the soft leather of his belt, and it made you tremble. Laito’s giggle echoed in your ear, his breath cold against the back of your neck.

The leather was cold and a bit rough; however, there was no denying that it excited you. Your arms tugged pathetically on the handcuffs that restrained you, making a quiet rattling sound. Your body arched almost unnoticeably. Laito had yet to move significantly. He was running the rough leather against your behind, taunting you for what was about to unfold.

The longer he made you wait, the more you became aware of what your body was unconsciously doing. At some point, you were on your toes with your behind perked out, practically begging for it. Laito stared you down, anticipating this. As soon as your posture satisfied him, he pulled the belt back and sharply whipped it against your behind.

The sound resonated loudly in the room. The pain shot through you and made your muscles clench. Your knees bent and you arched forward. A cry had broken through you in time with his belt. Laito, however, stopped and whispered to you, “get back into position.” His tone, while dripping with lust and subtly playful, was demanding. You had heard him shout that many, many times; yet, in this moment, those words aroused you to no end. Out of instinct, you quickly perked back up.

Laito pulled his arm back and harshly brought his belt back down against your behind, slapping you harshly with that rough leather. You cried out again, pain and pleasure shooting through your body. Your arms tugged on the handcuffs above and your knees tremble; yet, you tried to remain in position. “Such a bad girl,” Laito whispered, pressing his mouth against your ear. “Look at what you’re making me do to you…”

Your hands tightened into fists as Laito peeled away from you and continued with his spankings. In your mind, you counted those lashings. He would slap the belt against you and then pause, tauntingly forcing you to await the next one. It was embarrassing, but around the fifth slap, you could feel the wetness between your thigh, slowly coating your warm skin. You clenched your legs tightly together, hoping Laito wouldn’t notice.

Each and every impact of the leather on your sensitive skin made you cry out. It stung so beautifully, turning the pale skin on your butt cheeks bright pink and eventually, bright red. On the eight spank, Laito paused. He moved the leather down the back of your thighs, slowly moving the rough fabric against your soft skin. Just as you began to relax, he suddenly pulled back and slapped the leather against your opposite cheek. One… two… three… Each and every time, making you cry out beautifully, your voice catching in your throat.

On the eight slap, Laito let the belt slide from his hand and clatter onto the floor. It was your opportunity to hunch over and pant like a dog. A breath had caught in your throat, turning into a choked squeak when Laito ran his hands adoringly over your sore behind. His fingers drew invisible patterns in your skin and his thumbs traced along the curves of your sore muscles. Rather suddenly, and earning a startled yelp from you, Laito ran a finger between your thighs. A sort of prideful exhale escaped him at the wetness that had gathered there.

Laito walked around you and stood very close to where you dangled from the ceiling. While your feet were planted firmly on the ground, you couldn’t help but begin to feel weak, a sort of raw ache consuming the muscles in your arms. Another unpleasant ache had appeared between your thighs. The need for more attention was rather evident behind your eyes. Laito smirked at you, taking in the sight of your shameful expression. You stared back at him, clearly aroused and somewhat embarrassed, with cheeks red and eyes glistening.

“That’s a good girl. Let me reward you,” Laito whispered, his green orbs flickering mischievously. Laito lowered himself onto one knee. You didn’t have much time to think before his hands grabbed your thighs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, suddenly placing the entirely of your weight on his body. You whimpered, unable to hold back the slight embarrassment as he stared at your most delicate spot. The shame melted away when he leaned in and flicked his tongue against your moist lips. His uniform, which felt a little unpleasant against your skin, was forgotten as he pleasured you.

Laito’s tongue flicked skillfully against your pearl, making your body quiver uncontrollably. His hands squeezed at your thighs, keeping your trembling form still as his tongue tasted you. His red locks were soft and tickled the inside of your thighs. Your arms tugged weakly at the restrains and your back arched. “Of-ficer – ahhh!” you cried out.

The red haired devil hummed against your nether lips, almost mewling as he enjoyed the taste of your femininity. He roughly flicked the tip of his tongue against your pearl, making you twitch again and again, before he finally descended to your entrance. His tongue traced the outside before effortlessly gliding in, making you cry out in ecstasy.

Your head tossed back and forth, and your arms unconsciously tugged on the restraints, making the handcuffs rattle again and again. Skillfully, he glided his wet organ in and out of your heat, curling inside you before sliding out and then driving back in. His mouth brushed against your outer lips and the tip of his nose tickled at your clitoris.

The pleasure made your spine tremble and your thighs quiver. You panted and whined, your voice caught in your throat nearly every time his tongue invaded your depths. Laito would hum against your flesh, sending vibrations through your body. He practically feasted upon you, savoring the unique taste before slowly pulling back.

Laito set your legs back down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he stood back up. Your legs trembled and your feet wobbled as you tried to keep yourself upright. If you didn’t, bruises would likely be present on your wrists. The metal handcuffs had already done enough. For a moment, Laito remained still, staring intently at you. You stared back at him, clearly hoping for more.

He came in close, resting his hands on your hips, his clothed chest pressed against your breasts. You could feel his hardness straining against his boxers and pressing against your lower abdomen. Those green orbs stared you down, almost challengingly. “You know how to escape. I’ve seen you do it before… So, escape,” he dared you.

You found yourself unable to resist narrowing your eyes slightly at the officer. He only smirked back, rather enjoying how aroused you looked. He had contained himself rather well, trying to contain the evident desire he had to take you. You could have gotten free, scooped up your clothes and left for the barracks to change into something less ruined; however, you wanted – no, you needed more.

“Sakamaki… you know what I want…” you muttered, not yet willing to beg. Somehow, in your mind, you knew that wasn’t an option. Laito’s hands squeezed at your hips, holding you still as he rolled his own hips against yours, allowing you to feel his clothed erection. Your eyelids fluttered briefly and you chewed your lip to resist moaning.

“That’s what you want? Fufu. Bad girl. Be more specific… Where? How? Hm?” he teased, his hands keeping you still while he pressed himself against you. You leaned forward, making the handcuffs rattle. Laito leaned back as you pushed forward, trying to capture his lips. He bent back flexibly, preventing you from gaining any sort of upper hand, no matter how shallow it would have been.

Suddenly, Officer Sakamaki’s dominant hand lifted and wrapped around your throat. His grip wasn’t fierce or painful, but forced your head to fall back. He pushed you slightly, denying your attempt to kiss him. You failed to suppress a whimper. His free hand curled beneath your lower back, keeping your bodies pressed together.

Laito’s mouth panted quietly against your ear as he whispered, “quickly. Tell me what you want or I’ll leave you here.” Those words were deadly like a threat, but undeniably lustful. The faintest bit of desperation was behind those words, his own need having grown painful by now.

“W-what? N…” you whimpered, suddenly feeling a bit lost for words. The hand that was around your throat slowly slid around and roughly caressed the back of your neck. His mouth found your pulse beating rapidly on your throat. He sucked and nipped at the skin, silently encouraging you to plead for him. You couldn’t resist…

“Fuck me – please… please…” you panted. By the time the word ‘me’ had barely rolled off your tongue, Laito was fumbling with his pants. He had his button undone and zipper tugged down. His hands grasped the back of your thighs and lifted your legs into the air. You barely had time to wrap your limbs snugly around his waist when you felt his cock brush against your slit.

Thought process nearly ceased when Laito tugged you down, impaling you on his hardened member. Your thighs trembled in sync with his as he nuzzled between your thighs, not pausing until he was completely sheathed inside you. Your trembling legs wrapped around his waist and drew him in close. Laito’s hands trailed up your thighs and grabbed hungrily at your hips. His chest collided with yours and he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

There was little time to breathe before Laito began hastily thrusting in and out of you. His hands were pulling your body in as his hips moved forward, creating the most magnificent friction between the two of you. Your walls stretched eagerly for him, pulsating and throbbing around his engorged flesh. The sounds of flesh slapping together echoed around the room, only drowned out by the moans and whimpers that poured uncontrollably from your mouth. Laito gasped and panted against your skin.

Your arms tugged on the handcuffs, senselessly trying to break free as Officer Sakamaki claimed your body. You had the desire to cling to him for dear life; your hands clenched tightly into fists. Laito’s hips pounded against yours, making your spine tremble and muscles clench. Your legs clung to him tightly and your toes curled against his back.

One of his hands slid around to your front and maneuvered between your bodies. A high-pitched whine escaped you when Laito wiggled his thumb between your bodies and rubbed harshly at your clitoris. The pleasure made your walls spasm and the pleasure nearly drove you mad.

“Ahh! L-Laito…! I’m gonna….!” you screamed, feeling that powerful sensation rising up deep within your core. Those words encouraged him to move faster, harder. Laito gasped and moaned into your neck, feeling your walls clamp down on him and juices pour down and soak the front of his pants.

You lifted your legs a little higher, until your knees brushed against Laito’s bottom ribs. The officer’s hands lifted to your lower back, holding you almost painfully firm. Your heels dug into his lower back, pulling him back in time with his thrusts.

“Bitch-chan, scream my given name. Nice and loud,” he whispered sharply. A few more rolls of his hips and Laito got his wish. Like the fireworks setting off inside your body, your insides were set ablaze. The handcuffs above you rattled as your body trembled. Laito’s name and a whole array of sounds poured from your mouth.

“Ahh – oh, Bitch-chan,” Laito groaned, his pace steadily becoming wild and erratic. His hips pounded almost painfully against yours, but the pleasure deep inside you remained intense. His nails dug into your soft skin as his orgasm followed. Laito whimpered against your body, his hips not ceasing until every last drop of essence was emptied inside you.

The two of you trembled and panted together, not separating for what felt like an eternity. A few minutes had passed with no words spoken between you, only harsh breathing that slowly faded into normalty.

“Hey… Show me that you can escape,” Laito whispered, his tone a bit teasing. You replied with a breathless laugh before muttering, “alright… back up…”


End file.
